My little pony friendship is magic the light of our hearts
by Asyus
Summary: Twilight was loving being a princess and was just learning how to use her wings... Until she lost them and her princess status. But a new pony from the human world with a special necklace called a light amulet cheers her up and now that person has a big adventure in front of him... To find the secrets of the amulet and his unknowing family, while trying to win twilights heart.
1. Episode 1- names Ryan

I don't own mlp But I do own Ryan.

Twilight was flying around, enjoying her wings, at canterlot and notices her friends at the balcony and meets up with them for tea. Twilight then spots flash sentry, got transferred there, and tells the girls " this is it, I'm finally going to ask him out, wish me luck." And as she walks over there, with her friends eagerly watching, she feels something strange and stops and then notices her wings are starting to shrink and she panics and runs to the girls, who are trying to stop them from shrinking, but it was to late ... Twilights wings were gone.

They went to notify princess celestia about it and celestia says with regret after hearing this "I don't know what happened twilight... But i regret to tell you that you can no longer be a princess, I'm sorry." And twilight gets shocked by what she said and sad.

Her friends help her pack up so she can move back to the library, but they couldn't cheer her up about not being a princess anymore. Night fell when everything was unpacked and seetled in... Everything except twilight who cried to sleep in her bed.

In the human world there is a blue skinned, spiky haired, person named Ryan who was sleeping that night. He started having a dream about a purple pony who was crying he went to that pony in the form of a blue pony and wiped a tear from her face and asks "why are you crying?" And the purple pony awnsers "I used to be a princess, but now I lost my wings and I'm not a princess anymore." The purple pony continues crying And Ryan says to her "so, just because your not a princess now doesn't mean you won't be one again, and maybe even a better one." And the purple pony looks at him and say "you... You really thinks so?" And Ryan says "I know so, now no more crying." the purple pony then asks him "what's your name?" Ryan tells her his name and twilight giggles, cause its not a normal name to her, and says "my name is twilight sparkle, nice to meet you." Ryan then says "that's a beautiful name." And then the 2 look into each other's eyes, lean in and kiss, and when their lips touched a flash of light appeared and ryan woke up with his alarm. He then looks outside and then looks at the sun and says "Twilight sparkle, huh?" He looks at his nightstand and sees a necklace and a letter from his aunt, who he never sees but always leaves a letter. The letter says

'dear nephew

I left you some thing as a gift, it's a special type of necklace that I got especially for you and I hope you like it.

Love,

Your aunt.'

he then puts on his new necklace and goes to school to see his friends, rainbo dash, apple jack, pinkie pie, rarity, and fluttershy, who he hasn't seen in months because of a trip he took.

Twilight wakes up, feeling alot better after having that dream, looks at the sun and smiles. Spike looks at her and says "twilight, I know things dont look good right now, but ... Uh, twilight?" Twilight then turns her head at spike and says "hm? I'm sorry, what were you saying spike?"

"uh, how ya feeling?"

" alot better actually... thanks to him."

"him who?"

"oh, no one spike, just no one."

*knock, knock*

Twilight goes to the door, and when she opens it pinkie bursts in singing, with the others (except rainbow dash) behind her watching, "don't be sad your friends are here to cheer you up so be glad..."

Twilight stops her and says with a smile "pinkie you don't need to do that, I feel fine know."

"but how, weren't you crying last night, (gasp) you must be losing it now and think your still a princess but dreaming about this."

"Pinkie I'm not, I don't think that."

"Then how come you feel better all the sudden, did spike hypnotize you?"

"No! I just ... Had a talk with someone, that's all."

Apple jack asks "who'd ya talk to?"

"oh, just someone person in a dream I had, he's probably not even real."

back in the human world school has ended and Ryan was dying to catch up with his friends but was saddened to hear that they had things to do back home.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up tomorrow." Fluttershy said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah. Your right we got plenty time tomorrow, well see ya later." Ryan says as he walks back home.

when he gets home he messes with his special necklace wondering why it's so special.

"Maybe it's some sort of ancient puzzle, or it has a hidden light for sending morse code or seeing in the dark?"

As the amulet dangles on around his neck he tries to see if it has a hidden light. He presses the sides of the oval shaped, golden rim, purple jeweled, string necklace and then taps the the middle and then says "come on." And slaps the middle and a bright flash come out of the amulet and then covers Ryan in a matter of milliseconds and he disappears right then and there.

Ryan opens his eyes and notices that he's in a forest and looks down and also notices he's a blue pony. He screams and says "WHAT THE HAY HAPPENED TO ME! WHY AM I A PONY!" he then looks at his necklace and says "did this bring me here, and turn me into this?" He then looks around for an exit from the forest. And when he finds one he takes it and enters into ponyville amazed at what he sees "wow!" He looks around and sees earth ponies, Pegasus's, and unicorns all around, but while not paying attention geta in the way of rd's landing and she rams into him.

"sorry." Ryan says as he gets up and then takes a closer look at her and recognizes her as a pony version of rainbow dash. "Your name wouldn't happen to be rainbow dash, would it?" rd looks at him shockingly and says "howd you know?"

"Well..."

"Oh man im late, come with me you can tell me once we get to the library."

"ok."

rd grabs him and rushes him to the library and he clashs into some books as they get in.

"RAINBOW!" Twilight yells as she walks over to the pile of books that collapsed on Ryan.

And as she gets there Ryan's head pops up with a book over his eyes.

twilight asks "are you okay?"

Ryan awnsers "more or less."

He shakes his head to get the book of his face and looks at twilight and both their eyes widened.

"RYAN!"

"TWILIGHT!"

"HOW ARE YOU HERE!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MADE UP!?" They both scream.

"uh, where'd you get him from rainbow?" Aj asks rd

she awnsers "I ran into him and he knew my name."

"Not only that", Ryan then says, "but I know that your applejack, pinkie pie, rarity, and fluttershy, ...you all look like a different version of my friends in this other world that my necklace took me from and sent me here."

rarity takes a closer look at it and says "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yea it's called a light amulet ... Wait how'd I know that?"

"anyway, how do you know twilight?"

"oh, well she was crying in a dream I had and I cheered her up."

"isn't that the dream you had twilight?"

"Yeah it is,", twilight awnsers, "we probably sharing the same dream."

"Yeah, probably." Ryan answered

celestia then walks in and says "twilight I know how you must feel about this situation so I came by to..." Celestia pauses and looks at Ryan.

Ryan says to her "hi there my names Ryan, who are you?"

"you are..."

"I told you, Ryan."

"uh yes right um, I am princess celestia, nice to meet you."

"Oh, wow a princess, I'm sorry." He then bows "I didn't know you were a princess."

"that's okay you don't need to bow."

Everyone then looks at here with a confused look on why she said that.

"okay cool." Celestia then continues to look at him. " Um,is there something on my face?"

"oh, no it's ummm... Never mind I have to go."

"wait," Ryan grabs her shoulder with his hoof, "weren't you going to say something to twilight?"

"oh, yes, how are you feeling twilight?"

"I feel fine, thanks to Ryan." Twilight awnsers

"oh."

"yeah apparently me and him shared the same dream were he cheers me up about my whole situation. It was really nice of him to."

"I'm sure it was."

"How."

"oh, uh, no reason" celestia then leaves.

and when she does Ryan says to the girls "now on to more pressing matters as to... HOW DO I GET BACK TO MY WORLD!"

Pinkie then blurts out "I know, what happened you first got here?"

"well I was messing with my amulet and then slapped it down and I got to this world... Maybe that's it... Here goes."

"wait," twilight interrupts "is this world a human world by any chance?"

"yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've been there before and I met you friends, but they didn't tell me about you."

"oh, well then I'm going to have to ask them about it." He then slaps his amulet and then he dissapered with a flash of light from the amulet, and reappears in the human world.

"it worked," Ryan says in triumph "I wonder?" He slaps his amulet again and realises that he can go between worlds with his amulet, he goes back to his home and lies in his bed, grabs his amulet and looks at it while it dangles in front of him "I wonder what other secrets this thing has?"

**That's it for episode one, plse review and tell me your thoughts.**

**i don't own mlp, I ownly own Ryan.**


	2. Episode 2- the light form

**I don't own** **mlp**

Ryan woke up and was getting ready for school while recalling events from yestarday, being able to go to equastria, meeting new friends.

"speaking of which", Ryan was saying to himself, "my friends have some explaining to do." He gathers his things and rushes to school.

meanwhile in equastria, twilight was going through her books trying to find out whatever she can about the light amulet, but can't seem to find anything about.

"ugh, this is driving me CRAZY, I can find a single thing about his amulet!"

spike is awakened by that and asks "why are you trying to?"

"well going between worlds can't be the only thing, there must be other things, right?"

"I guess so?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT ME?!" Ryan shouted to his friends after school.

Rd starts saying "weeeell you told us not to think so much about and..."

apple jack ended with "and we forgot about ya."

"really... Just like that."

they all nod.

"some friends."

"Hey we sorry, ok." Rd replied

"yeah alright, any way I got something to tell you about my new necklace that's gonna blow your mind."

"what is it?" They all asked.

Ryan tells them what happened yesterday about the amulet And what he saw in equastria. But after hearing his story they don't believe him.

"it's the truth, seriously."

"yeah right, well I gotta go practice." Rd says as she leaves.

fluttershy looks at her watch and squeals "I have to go take care of my birds! See ya later." And she then leaves in rush.

rarity then remembers "I almost forgot," she grabs aj and pinkie "you two promised to help me with a new fashion design, so let's go." She drags the 2 with her to her place for the project.

"(sigh) guess i'll go to equastria again."

as soon as Ryan warps there he finds himself on a mountain near a cliff.

"WHAT THE..."

*crackle, crackle*

"ahhhh, nuts."

the cliff gave way and he was falling down into a giant chasm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

while Ryan was falling he didn't notice that his amulet was starting to glow, Ryan covered his eyes and his flashed a bright light, he peered his eyes open and notices that he stopped falling and is floating in place.

"huh?" he looks behind him and notices that he has wings and not only that but, his color changed from blue to white,he had golden horse shows on his front hooves, and that his amulet has changed from a string necklace to a golden collared necklace. "wohoho, awesome! I gotta show twilight this!" He flies of with his new wings to twilights as if he was a pro.

while flying to twilights he decides to cut through the trees, and while doing so something on his head bumped a branch.

"ow, what was that.." He feels his and notices that he has a horn "I have a horn to... Sweet im an alicorn!" He continues his flight to twilights.

ryan burst through the window to suprise twilight but instead scares her.

"eek, don't scare me like that rainbow." Twilight says as she continues to look in front of her and not behind her.

"uh, twilight " spike was saying as he turned around "that's not rainbow dash."

"what then who is it?"

"Ryan."

"what!" She turns around and is suprised at what she sees "your an ..."

"alicorn, yeah I know wright." Ryan says to a suprised twilight."I think my amulet did this? But I'm not sure yet."

"This is incredible!"

just then Apple jack and rarity come in

"hey twilight just came to see how you were " apple jack caught a look at ryan and starred at him "wooow."

"that's incredible." Rarity says as she starred in amazement.

"yeah I know wright." just then fluttershy comes in to get a book

"twilight can I get a book ... " she catches a look on Ryan " WOW LOOK AT YOU! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"no ide-" before Ryan could finish that sentence his amulet started to blink rapidly "huh?"

and before he knew it he changed back to his blue pony form

"the hay?" he looks at his amulet and sees that it went back to a sting necklace form "guess it was my amulet that changed me but, why did it change me back? Hmmm, ah, maybe princess celestia knows something, I'll go ask her." He rushes of to catch a train to canterlot.

twilight tries to catch up to him saying "wait up, I'll come with you."

they catch the train right after it leaves.

"that was close we almost missed our train." Ryan said to twilight as they took there seats

"yeah, we should be at canterlot in a few."

"cool... Hey about that dream we had... that last part didn't mean anything... Did it?"

"o-of course not it was just a dream nothing more."

"yeah right, (blushes) it's not like it's saying we're a couple or anything."

"yeah, (blushes) it's not saying that."

"... Oh look we're here."

they leave the train and head to were princess celestia is

"Princess celestia." Ryan says as he and twilight bow, princess celestia walks to Ryan and says "you don't have bow to me Ryan."

"um... O-k whatever you say princess celestia."

"also, I'd like you just to call me celestia, if that's ok with you."

"uh... Sure."

"now, what is it you need me for?"

"well, celestia, it's about my amulet, you see i was on a cliff when I warped here, and the cliff broke, and while falling I-" while talking his amulet changed him to his white alicorn form and changes to a golden collar form "wow, well iiii changed into this, and after ten minutes I changed back, any ideas how it works?... Uh, celestia?"

celestia just starred at his alicorn form

"hello, celestia."

"hm, oh I'm sorry, It seems it gives you the power to Change into this-"

"light form, I'm calling it a light form, and I'm guessing you were going to say that the power to change uses up its energy to keep me in this form, and it needs to recharge after it runs out."

"exactly."

"well I better practice using it. Thanks, celestia."

"your welcome."

2 days later

"I almost got my light form under control I'm like, starting to understand it now." Ryan says to twilight

"I haven't seen you practice with your light form." Twilight replied

"if been practicing in the mountains, oh and on those mountains I was in a position were the sun rise looks beautiful."

"really?" Rarity said

"let's go see it tomorrow."

"ok." Rarity agreed

"sounds fine with me." Rd and aj said simultaneously

"that sounds great!" Pinkie said excitedly(obviously)

"uh, in the mountains, um I don't know." Fluttershy nervously said

"don't worry you'll be fine, trust me." Ryan said confidently

"o-ok"

the next day

"we're almost there." Ryan says to the others while climbing "here we are, the sun should rise in a few minutes."

"wow, look how high we are." Pinkie said surprising Ryan and scaring fluttershy

"pinkie your scaring flutter-" Ryan was interrupted when his amulet shot a white beam "woh!"

the walls started to crack and the crack lead to the cliff twilight was on and broke.

"TWILIGHT!" Ryan jumped after her and grabbed "no worries, I got ya." when he said that his amulet started to light up and he changed to his light form, he flies while holding twilight and they fly up just in time to see the sunrise, and while watching it twilight looked at Ryan and he asked "you okay?"

"oh uh yeah I'm fine." Twilight said while blushing

and when the 2 landed Ryan said "hey check it out." He changed to his blue pony form and then to his light form "I can change at will now, but now I gotta learn how to use that beam I shot(Sigh)."

"No worries we'll help you, wright gals?" Twilight said to the others

"wright." The rest say

"ah, thanks guys."

somewhere else someone was spying on them

"so, your back, huh, good, cause know I'm gonna get things started."


	3. Episode 3- the dark amulet

**I don't own mlp**

Ryan was getting the lint of his orange shirt so he could get ready for school... Until he remembered,

"wait a minute, today's a saturday (Sigh) I got ready for nothin... guess i'll go to equastria."

Meanwhile, I equastria, celestia was sitting in her room looking at a photo album, as she was looking at them she kept sighing. Luna walked in and said "why are you sighing?" Celestia quickly hid the book and Luna said "something wrong?" An celestia said to her, trying to make it seem nothing's wrong "um, nothing, I just ... Feel a bit tired that's all."

"you don't have to hide anything I already know about him."

"but, how did, when did"

"we talked."

"when?"

"a long time ago."

"but you were-"

"that didn't stop him. Anyway, when are you going to let him know?"

"well I don't-"

she was interrupted when Ryan appeared through warp

"what the, I really need a manuall on how the warping works on this thing... oh, hi." Ryan says as he noticed were he was. He walked up to Luna and bowed saying "princess Luna, nice to see you."

"same here, but you don't have to bow to me either and please call me Luna."

"um, might I ask why you two want me to call you just Luna and celestia?"

"celestia can awnser that."

"really?"

"yes."

Celestia gave Luna an angry look and said to Ryan "well, it's just that ummmmm, you remind us of a friend we knew, that's all."

"oh, ok, see ya." He then changes to his light form and flies out the window and heads to twilights

"really Luna?"

"what? He needs to now sometime."

"yes, but he just got her 4 days ago, I can't just tell him now."

"I guess that makes since, but he has to has to know sometime."

meanwhile, at twilights, spike was looking out the window and noticed Ryan flying in and yelled to twilight "RYANS COMING." He opens the window for him and says "hey Ryan, what's up?"

"hey spi-" Ryan was then blasted by a dark beam and crashed into the ground "ouch! What was that?!" He was then approached by a dark Pegasus wearing something that looked like a light amulet but darker, he said to Ryan "hey there," his eyes started to glow in a dark way "nice to see you again." He blasted him again, but Ryan flew up and dodged it.

"what the hay man, who are you?"

"what! are you saying you don't remember me, sil?"

"Who's sil? Im Ryan."

"Ryan?"

"yea. I think you have the wrong guy?" Ryan's amulet started to rapidly blink and he changed back to his blue earth form and fell "aaaaaaaah, dof, darn thing!"

the Pegasus looked at him and said "what happened to you? why did you change to that form?"

"Cause it's my regular form. This amulet only lets me stay in my alicorn form for 10 minutes."

"Oh really? then this is gonna be easy." He starts blasting at Ryan while he runs for it

spike sees everything and runs to twilight while screaming her name

"what's wrong spike!?" she said to the panicking spike

"Ryan's in trouble!"

"What!?"

"some black Pegasus attacked him out of nowhere and Ryan ran out of power and now he's running for his life!"

"oh no, we gotta help him. Come on spike." She jumped up and tried to fly but fell because she forgot she lost her wings

"oh, jeez."

Ryan was still running away from the pegasus, trying to hide from him but nothing worked and he got cornered.

"oh, come on leave me alone!"

"Why should I."

"I said" his eyes started to glow with light and so did his amulet "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He blasted him with a light beam and he fell down and Ryan walked up to him and said "who are you and what is that, cause it's defiantly not a light amulet."

the Pegasus got up and said "you seriously don't remember me?"

"I don't even know you."

"huh, guess not. The name is blaze and this is called a dark amulet, the natural enemy of the light amulet. And know I bid you farewell." Blaze flies off and twilight and spike came over to Ryan and twilight asked "are you okay?"

"yea I'm fine. But I need to talk to celestia. Be right back." He changed to his light form and flew to canterlot

he saw celestia on the balcony and flew towards her

"celestia." She heard her name and noticed Ryan flying towards her

"oh, hello Ryan, something wrong?"

"Actually I was wondering if-" his amulet started to rapidly blink "right... Didn't fully charge." He changed back to his blue earth form and fell "I KNEW I SHOULD'VE STOOD ON THE BALCONYYYYYYYYY!" When he crashed into the ground celestia flew towards him

"are you okay?!"

"ow, ow, and ow" he raised up, brushed the bits out of the 4 spikes leaning down in his hair and the 2 spikes that were curled up, and said to celestia "I've been better, so I wanted to ask you something."

"ok, how bout we talk over tea?"

"whatever gets me out of this hole." Celestia giggled "lead the way."

They went inside and celestia made tea

"now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Celestia said as she sipped her tea

"well it's about this guy named blaze" celestia gaged in her tea and coughed "woh, you ok?!"

"*koff* *koff* yes I'm fine, what about this blaze person?"

"Well he attacked me with something called a dark amulet, any idea what that is or who he is and why he attacked me?"

"um, n-no, I don't." She looked away from Ryan when she said that

"oh"

"but I do know about the dark amulet."

"really, what can you tell me about it."

"it was made thousands of years ago by a dark hearted pony name acilis"

"gah!" Ryan got short but massive headache when she said the name "acilis"

"are you alright?!"

"uhhhhhh, yeah I guess so, that was... weird."

"knew I shouldnt of said that." Celestia whispered to herself

"huh?"

"Uh, nothing, anyway his heart was filled with darkness and that led him to an abandon castle that had a giant jewel in the middle that was calling him, and when he approached it, he released the darkness from that jewel and it consumed him and spreaded all over the castle turning it into the castle of darkness and acilis-"

"GAH!" Ryan got the same head ache as before but longer

"oh my goodness, are you ok?"

"yeah.(why did that happen again?)"

"oh, good, anyway he became filled with darkness and turned into a dark alicorn, he then broke the jewel and used his dark powers to create the dark amulets."

"but whatever happened to acilis- GAH!" the headache came again but stronger "why does that keep happening? A-Anyway whatever happened to him and the castle of darkness?"

"I do not know."

"but do you know how the light amulet was created? Or where it came from? Or ... Why Im able to use it, cause I was kinda wondering that to."

"I'm sorry but no I don't know."

"(sigh) thanks anyway."

"your welcome."

"well at least I learned something, see ya."

"goodbye."

Ryan warps his world, goes to his house, lays down, and says "who is acilis-OOOW" The headache came again "why does that keep happening!?"

back at equastria, Luna walked in celestias room

"how was tea with your-"

"Luna, please don't."

"I'm sorry."

"it's okay, he asked me about blaze."

"he was attacked by blaze wasn't he?"

"yes, and I fear that ... That things are only going to get worse for him."

"I'm sure he'll manage."

"I know, but what if he can't handle the pressure especially since he doesn't know the dangers he's going to face?"

"We can only hope sister."

**Well that's it for episode 3 plse review and wait for the next episode**


End file.
